Offshore systems (e.g., lakes, bays, seas, oceans etc.) often include a riser which connects a surface vessel's equipment to a blowout preventer stack on a subsea wellhead. Offshore systems which are employed for well testing operations also typically include a safety shut-in system which automatically prevents fluid communication between the well and the surface vessel in the event of an emergency, such as when conditions in the well deviate from preset limits. Typically, the safety shut-in system includes a subsea test tree which is landed inside the blowout preventer stack on a pipe string. The subsea test tree generally includes a valve portion which has one or more normally closed valves that can automatically shut-in the well. The subsea test tree also includes a latch portion which enables the portion of the pipe string above the subsea test tree to be disconnected from the subsea test tree.